


Animalistic: Gavin Free

by Lunar_Berry



Series: RT hybrid archives [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bison!Burnie, Canadian Lynx!Barbara, Chinchilla!Esther, Coyote!Griffon, F/M, Golden Eagle!Gavin, Hybrids, M/M, Red Husky!Lindsay, Red Panda!Monty, bear!gus, cat!Michael, lion!Jack, mouse!kerry, ram!Geoff, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange gas has swept the nation causing some very strange mutations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic: Gavin Free

Gavin Free: Golden Eagle

A loud and shrill bleeping noise emitted from his phone startling Gavin Free from his sleep. Rolling over, he lazily dragged his fingers over the screen sighing happily when his alarm stopped. Golden sunlight filtered through his curtains and the morning chorus that usually annoyed him was actually quite soothing. Pushing of his covers and lifting himself out of bed, he padded over to the shower and began his usual morning ritual. Wash, shave, eat, brush teeth, get dressed. Most other mornings would have been a chore but he was in a pretty chirpy mood today so instead of rushing around wilding grabbing things he just sat at the table and listened to the birds. The beeping of a car horn pulled him out of his daydream and he grabbed his phone and wallet before walking outside. The truck parked on his kerb chugged away merrily, a hard contrast to the scowling man inside.

“Gavin, what have I told you about being outside when I pick you up? You seriously need to listen more”

“Moring to you too Gus”

Gus let out a breathy laugh, but stayed quite for the rest of the ride as per usual. There was no need to fill the silence with small talk so neither committed to a conversation. When Gavin walked into the AH office he was immediately put on editing duty for minecraft, starting with pulling out bits of footage and audio. This took him a good 3 – 4 hours of sifting through viewpoints and cutting boring parts of the video. Just before burning names onto the screens however, his head started to hurt, but he took some advil and put it off as a headache. The process of editing the video had taken up his entire day, so he was extremely glad when Gus popped his head around the office door and demanded that Gavin come with him to the podcast set or else he would “make sure Kara does something stupid to your hair, so it looks even more stupid than it already does” The 2 hours of joyful chatter seemed to pass so fast, but the dull ache in the back of his head was beginning to turn into quite a pain so he was glad when it ended and he could go home. Again, Gus dropped him off home like he would after every podcast and with a muttered “thanks” he slipped out of Gus's truck and into his home. Flopping down on his sofa he wondered how such a good day could have ended so bad. In the end, he took some more advil drank a bit of water and went to bed. He had contemplated eating, but he was far too tired to do anything at all. The night had also brought on immense back pain, so when he finally drifted of to sleep he was scrunched up in a position he would regret in the morning.  
  
A very loud car horn startled Gavin, his eyes flicking open, battling the light. He groaned and immediately regretted it because any sort of noise had seemingly amplified overnight. He heard the car engine cut out, and his door unlock. While he stumbled about trying to figure out his situation Geoff walked in shouting something about being late and not setting his alarm. Geoff then took a second look at Gavin before lowing his voice to a whisper.  
  
“Gavin, you look terrible. You're all red, sweaty, and”, he paused to lift a hand to Gavin's forehead, “heating up too. You could've texted me if you didn't feel well. I hope it hasn't got anything to do with the gas leak at that new University of Dale place, now that’s all over the news.”  
He moved Gavin back over to his bed. While doing this, he noticed a huge rash spreading halfway down Gav's back.  
  
“Jesus Gavin, what’s wrong with your back?”  
  
The brit mumbled something about it hurting along with various other incoherent noises before Geoff left to get him a glass of water and some painkillers. When he returned Gavin was huddled up is the blankets, so he placed the painkiller and water on his bedside table. He smoothed Gav's hair out of his eyes and whispered “I'll put in notice for you buddy” and left.

Over the next few days Gavin got worse but refused to go to the hospital. People in the area of the University of Dalel's chemical plant's gas leak had been falling ill with high fevers and rashes. Doctors were perplexed, and the University of Dalel released a formal apology, stating that a new gas that could revive an extinct species could bring out potential mutations in people. Geoff knew Burnie was having a hard time with the RT employees, 13 of them had called of sick with the fever. Everyone but Jack and Ray had called in sick for AH, and on top of all that, Griffon wasn't feeling to happy either.

“This stupid fever is messing with my job” Geoff sighed, as he pulled up yet another back up video to upload.

“At least there still us though, I mean if you actually include Mr. siesta fiesta over there” Jack's comment had Ray smiling, the first smile he had seen from the kid today.

“I do my best Jack” Ray called from the other end of the room.

“I know you do. Also, Caiti said she wasn't feeling well. I hope it's not that fever”

“Yeah, Griffon's got that. She just looks like she's in constant pain but there nothing I can do to stop it. It's killing me to she her hurt”

After that the AH office was silent, save for the clicks of mice and occasional clacks of their keyboards. Lunch wasn't any better. The Rwby team had lost Monty, Kerry and Miles so where panicking a bit, but some wise words got them back on track. Gus was rushing about in a mood (as usual) trying to get up to date on the people who were sick, and because Matt was gone Burnie was having a hard time covering both his and Matt's jobs. Everyone was downcast and quiet, wishing their friends were here to work with them. Rooster Teeth just wasn't whole with them gone.

Gavin had awoken to his seventh day of pain, but he was more surprised when he could actually think without his head being split open. The next thing he noticed was some weird fleshy lumps protruding form each of his shoulder blades. He had poked them to find out that they a) hurt a lot, and b) had bone inside them. Although he was undoubtedly feeling better the fleshy things were not normal and he immediately called Geoff.

“Geoff” He said, as soon as he picked up.

“Oh Gavin! You feeling better?” “Yeah, a bit”, he paused for a second before blurting out “there's some weird stuff growing out of my back.” He heard Geoff's sharp gasp and almost put the phone down.

“Oh Gavin, you haven't seen the news have you? The fever was from some weird freaky gas and its causing animal mutations in humans. Griffon's in the same way you were, but now you can walk I don't have to force feed you.”

“You've been looking after me? I don't remember anything...”

“Yeah, I moved you back into our house for a few days but when Griffon got worse and your fever started to fall I moved you back into your apartment.”

“Thank you Geoff. You really are like a second dad” Gavin smiled at this too.

“No problem dude, and stop with the mushy talk. You're making me blush.”

“I'm serious. Thanks. But now I'm gonna go shower, because I smell like a right mong” He heard Geoff dry laugh on the other end turn into a cough.

“Sure sure, see you later.”

“Bye”  
He dropped his phone back on his bedside table and striped, and soon the cool waves of water were soothing his back. He'd done some inspecting in the mirror, and there were some funny holes in the lumps, and the lumps seemed bigger than they were a few minutes ago. He brushed it of as an over reaction, and went back to scrubbing 7 days worth of dirt of him. It was hard to turn off the shower, the white noise of the water had taken his mind of his headache. He dried off and threw on a clean shirt and some shorts, then went to make some food. He would've liked to turn on the news, but he didn't think he could withstand the volume. The day had passed with him pacing the room, itching the lumps on his back for a bit, and reading some book about a girl who was really good with a bow. He fell asleep quite easily, thankful for the lull of the darkness. The next morning his headache had completely gone, but the lumps had grown quite a lot more than he'd hoped. He went about his usual morning routine, the TV just background noise until the report on the mutations came on.

“....and in other news, the condition that swept the nation. The gas leak from the University of Dale for experimental science has caused a number of genetic mutations. The gas, which was believed to have been a research project to re-create extinct species has spread across most of America. The extremely large quantity released near Austin, Texas, has had a stronger affect on the residents there, most of whom have already mutated, or begun the mutating process. Any people who have inhaled any amount of the gas are almost certain to have some form of mutation. There have been a number of reported deaths too, mostly young children and the elderly who can't cope with the fever which leading doctors say is almost identical to the meningitis fever. Nausea, as well as migraines, light sensitivity, noise sensitivity, high temperature fevers, excessive sweating and confusion are the most common symptoms. If you have any of these symptoms, please visit your local hospital immediately. We have a genetics engineering expert from the Arizona State University to explain how, and why, the gas is affecting the human population...”

Gavin looked away from the TV to walk to his window. The streets which were usually packed were almost empty. People were afraid to go out. He assumed that because the gas was, well a gas other countries had been affected too. His fleshy lumps were really starting to itch, and luckily he had some Eurax lotion. Slowly rubbing circles into the lumps the itching feeling almost disappeared. The day passed with him catching up with his friends. Michael and Lindsay had both fallen ill but were doing okay, neither Ray nor Ryan was picking up their phone. Geoff and Griffon were not doing too good, but were coping. Jack and Caiti weren't heard from at all. Burnie had told Gavin that he,and pretty much all of RT was off, but coping. Gus and Esther were okay, Barbara sounded awful but insisted she was fine. Monty, as usual, was back at work and was also the first to come back after the fever. He had a tail and ears of a red panda. He'd said at first he was scared to go to work, but he didn't want to let people down so he'd just accepted it.

A week passed and the lumps grew quite a lot larger than he'd ever hoped they would. It was safe now to assume they were wings, because they had pale needles poking out of the holes in them. He had also measured them from tip to tip (very clumsily, he had knocked a few things over while getting used to them) and he had a 15 foot wingspan. An entire 15 foot of pure itchiness and pain. He had also had to cut holes in his shirts, which wasn't fun. The raw skin was also very susceptible to burns, as sitting near any sunlight hurt them.  
Another week passed, and the feathers he had grown were very fluffy and downy, though with the new coverage he decided he needed to be back at work. He called Geoff to ask him to pick him up, to which Geoff agreed, after making sure Gavin was well enough to return to work.  
Gavin would be sitting it the back though, leaning against the still tender wings really hurt. He set his alarm and threw himself onto his bed.  
The covers had been arranged in a circle with a divot, which was his idea of a modern day nest. Sleeping on his front was pretty natural now, so he snuggled into his folded arms and and spread his wings out over the sides of the bed. He remembered being very scared about them, even going so far as to want to cut them off but that would hurt, and he didn't want to deal with blood and some doctors trying to push needles into him. He could get used to it, its not like he was the only one going through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The University of Dale does not exist, its a place near Austin I saw on google maps and used my imagination for. The Arizona state University, however, does.  
> I also google wings and stuff so most of the information is kind anatomically correct. I think. Only I have proof read this. 
> 
> I tend to accidently switch viewpoints and tenses, so sorry if things don't seem to fit that's just me completing stuff in my head. Expect mistakes, and tell me so I can fix them.
> 
> Also, Eurax lotion is amazing for itches, but its like £5 for a small bottle which is pretty expensive if you ask me.


End file.
